


Little Boy

by mlein80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Children, F/M, Past Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlein80/pseuds/mlein80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet Derek by accident. You don't want to be involved in any kind of relationship, but he is kind of hard to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story deals with the aftermath of domestic violence and how to deal with it. I have no first hand experience whatsoever with it, so I can only hope I did it justice.

You met him the first time when you were just doing some shopping. You desperately needed some new clothing, and when you brought your little boy with you, you knew you couldn’t get anything done, so you had asked your mother if she could babysit for an afternoon. Of course, she was happy to be able to spend some time with her grandson. You didn’t want to think about how she would spoil him, but that’s what grandparents are for. You just enjoyed your time alone. It was wonderful to be able to do something for more than 10 minutes without having to pick up toys, give out food or just look at what he had done now. After you found what you were looking for, you decided to go for a cup of tea, something you hadn’t been able to do for a long time. And there he was… the dark, handsome man, sitting all alone at a table. You smiled at him, feeling some sort of connection, as the other customers were all sitting in two’s and three’s, and he was, like you, alone. You found a table, ordered something, and when you got your tea, you heard a voice behind you.

“Do you mind if I join you?” He was standing right behind you, cup of coffee in his hand, ready to take a seat.

“Of course not, go ahead!” You started talking, heard he was called Derek and that he, unlike you, had grown up in this town.

He didn’t know you and had been curious about you.

Talking with him was easy, and before you knew it, you had to go to pick your kid up at your mother’s place. You didn’t tell him though… it felt wrong, like… like he might not be interested in you anymore if he knew you had a child. And who knows, you might never see him again. But you were wrong. After that first time, you couldn’t miss seeing him walk around town, greeting you every time he saw you, smiling at you, making small talk. He managed to see you every time you were alone, so he still didn’t know about Michael… and for some reason, it felt weird not telling him, like you were keeping something a secret, like it was standing between you. Then you disregarded that thought. There was nothing between you, so why would not telling him be something bad? And now you were in town again, grocery shopping with your boy.

He had just started walking along with you, so you had let him walk freely in the shop when you literally bumped in to Derek.  

You acted shocked. “Sorry! I didn’t see you!”

He just laughed. “That doesn’t matter… we apparently can’t keep away from each other.” He checked if you were all right and when he saw you were, he went on. “What I wanted to ask you for a while… Would you like to…”

“Mummy! Mummy! Look what I found!” Michael came running up to you, trusting you to catch him in your arms when you showed you the chocolate bar he had in his hand. 

“You know you can’t have that here…”, you told him for what must have been the hunderth time. This week. You took the bar from him, and he started crying.

“And who might you be?”, you heard Derek behind you.

You barely dared to turn around and face him. But the moment you looked at him, you saw that your worries were unnecessary. He was smiling, looking at your little boy, and talking to him. Michael seemed so fascinated by this development that he stopped crying, and was just staring at the newcomer.

“This is Michael, my son.”

“Hi Michael! Having fun with mummy?”

That was too much and the boy hid himself behind your neck.

“He’s a bit shy… sorry…”

“He’s cute, don’t worry! And what I was asking before… Would you like to have dinner with me once?”


	2. Not like him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek brings the date to you, but you're not sure if that's what you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's mention of past domestic abuse in this chapter

And again, you had to bail out on dinner with Derek. Of course you had said yes when he asked you out, but the moment he was gone, you started to doubt. Did you want another relationship? How would he be? With you, with Michael, even when he didn’t seem to have a problem with him… the first time you had set a date you had everything arranged. Michael would go to your mom, but when she became ill, you had to cancel on Derek. You couldn’t deny you were partly relieved. Tonight would have been the second attempt, and you didn’t know if it was predestined or something like that, but this time, Michael became ill, so you couldn’t leave him alone, or wanted to leave him with your mother. So once again, you had to call Derek to cancel. 

Of course, he was very understanding, but you wouldn’t blame him for bailing out on you. Which would be the easier way, of course. 

After you had put Michael to bed, you were sitting in the living room, ready to get a book, and have a quiet evening, if the boy would go to sleep. The knock on your door was very unexpected, and you first had to see who was there before you opened it. Derek. You opened up. “What are you doing here?”, you wondered. 

He held up the pizza boxes in his hand. “If you can’t come out for dinner, I decided to bring dinner over to you. How is he doing?” 

You stepped aside to let him in. “Asleep, for now.” What was this? Did you even want this?

“Good… let’s hope it stays that way”, and he winked when he stepped inside. 

You pointed to a place on the couch where he could sit, while you occupied your favourite chair. 

“Ooh, you brought pizza with pineapple! That’s my favourite!” and you started to eat immediately, for one moment forgetting that you might have rather not seen Derek here. After you had finished your pizza, and he had done the same, it felt silent for one moment. It became colder, and you shivered for one moment. 

Derek had noticed, grabbed the plaid lying next to him on the couch, and came towards you to put it over you. 

The moment his hands touched your shoulders, you shrank back, pulling up your legs, so you were balled up in the chair, suddenly remembering all the touches you hadn’t wanted to feel. Suddenly remembering nights like this ending with bruises, or worse. Suddenly remembering why you were here alone… 

“What’s the matter?” he asked you. 

“Nothing…” Nothing you wanted to talk about, nothing he had to know at this time at least. 

But he wasn’t ready to let go. “It’s his father, isn’t it? That’s the reason there aren’t any pictures from him here?” 

You nodded, not able to hide it from him. 

“Is that why you sounded relieved to call off our date?” 

You nodded again. “I can’t do it again, Derek. I can’t put him through it again, I just can’t. I’m scared…” 

He didn’t touch you, didn’t try to comfort you, and that was good. He sat back on his place on the couch. “Look at me… please…” 

You looked up, saw his eyes looking in yours. 

“I’m not going to ask you to do something you don’t want. But I want to ask you to give me a chance to prove that I’m not like him, that it can be different. Will you give that to me?”


End file.
